Jumpa fans
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Bagaimana ya jika Fairy Tail mengadakan jumpa fans? Mereka akan diwawancarai 'esklusive' oleh Mr Jason dari majalah Weekly Socier! JerZa(always), litlle GraLu, dengan typo yang bertebaran (harap maklum). Happy reading and site review! :*


~( **Yes, I Swear** )~

_Fairy tail milik Hiro Mashima di jepang sana_

_Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya!_

_Rated K_

.

**[Setting latar waktu antara jenjang episode 153 dan 154]**

.

Happy Reading

Gedung guild Fairy Tail entah mengapa sangat ramai hari ini. Oh bukan! Tepatnya sebuah bangunan megah dengan bendera berlambang Fairy Tail, tempat shootting Film paling fenomenal sepanjang masa –Fairy Tail yang didedengkoti oleh sutradara ternama Hiro Mashima berserta kru. Hari ini adalah hari jumpa fans. Para penggemar dari seluruh dunia sudah memadati arena shootting dan sekitarnya dengan memakai pakaian, spanduk, bando, dan pernak-pernik lainnya yang berbau Fairy Tail.

Sementara itu di dalam gedung, para pemeran yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya tengah bersiap di ruang bersalin (ruang ganti, maksudnya -_-#). Kehebohan kembali terjadi didalam sana.

"Natsu, cepat kau rapihkan wajahmu!"kata Makarov yang sedang dipijat Laxus karena encoknya tiba-tiba kambuh pada si rambut merah muda yang sedang menguap lebar-lebar diatas sofa.

"Natsu-san, kalau tidak cepat kau akan terlambat loh!"Wendy mengingatkan sembari membenahi gaunnya sendiri. "Atau kau akan ditendang Lucy-san dulu, Natsu-san?"

"Urrusai Wendy! Lagipula Luce sedang sibuk 'bermain' dengan Gray, tuh..."jawabnya ngasal, sambil melemparkan permen karet yang dikunyahnya semalaman ke pojok ruang ganti. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam sana.

"Oi, siapa orang sial yang melempar ini?" protes 'orang itu' dengan kepala indigo yang menyembul dari balik tirai, sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia te-lan-jang.

"Astaga, ayolah kalian semua! Lamban sekali.."Keluh Ultear sembari mengibas-ngibaskan jam tangan Meredy. "Cepatlah! Atau para penggemar akan kecewa."

"Ultear, apakah semuanya sudah siap? Jumpa fans hari ini akan segera dimulai! Hiro-sama memberi kita waktu lima menit lagi, cepatlah!" kata Juvia dengan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu.

Semua orang yang ada disitu, terutama yang belum bersiap langsung gelagapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"COOL!..."teriak Jason histeris dengan microfon bau jigonknya. Dia adalah wartawan senior dari majalah weekly yang selalu menjadi 'yang pertama mewawancarai'. Saking gilanya dia dengan dunia perwartawanan, Jason sudah stand by di TKP tujuh hari sebelumnya!

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian putus?"tanyanya pada Juvia yang duduk diantara Lyon dan Gray.

"Aku, Gray, dan Lyon memang tidak ada hubungan spesial kok!" jawab gadis berambut biru itu dengan santainya. "Saat ini aku mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Zerref-kun."tambahnya, yang langsung membuat para GrUvia dan LyVia tepar berjamaah. Zerref, yang duduk disamping kanan Makarov hanya mengangguk sembari melempar senyum terbaiknya kearah kamera yang berkerlap-kerlip, membuat para Zerref-maniak mimisan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mavis-san, Zerref-san?"

"Kau bercanda, aku dan Zerref kan bersaudara!" jawab Mavis dengan bersemangat, sampai-sampai dia menginjak meja didepannya. Para penggila ZerMav langsung sweadrop ditempat.

"Cool..."Jason mencorat-coret catatan kecilnya sebentar, lalu berkata "lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan Nastu dan Lucy, kapan kalian menikah?"

"Menikah? Jangan bercanda!"jawab Natsu yang langsung dibalas anggukan Lucy. "Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah dan menjadi sutradara."lanjutnya lagi. Para penggemar NaLu dan NaLi merasakan kepala mereka seakan ditimpa batu 100 ton saking shocknya.

"Tunggu Lucy-san, apa itu di lehermu? Apakah itu 'perbuatan' anda Natsu-san, ayolah anda tidak bisa mengelak lagi!"

"O-oi, jangan membuat kesimpulan seenaknya!... hei Gray, kau tahu kita semua akan mengadakan acara seperti ini hari ini, kenapa kau membuat 'itu' di leher Lucy?"cerocos Natsu pada Gray yang ada di ujung sana. Semua orang yang ada disitu langsung bersweadrop ria dan para penggemar GraLu bersorak-sorak bergembira. Gray tidak membalas atau mengajak Natsu berkelahi, dia hanya menunduk dengan wajah super merah saking malunya. Sangat berbeda dengan karakternya dalam film.

"Cana-san, apakah anda benar-benar pemabuk?"

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku shooting dengan keadaan mabuk. Yang kuminum ketika shooting itu jamu loh, jamu!"

"Gajeel-san, apakah kamu benar-benar memakan pipa besi?"

"Rupanya kau benar-benar tidak waras ghie, yang aku kunyah itu permen dengan potongan seperti besi. Gigiku mana bisa dipakai untuk makan besi sungguhan! Dasar bodoh."

"Cool... Wendy-san, kenapa warna rambutmu sama dengan rambut Jellal?"

"Karena dia memang pamanku."

"Happy dan Charlie, apakah kalian bisa bicara?"

"Nyan~~"

"Cool..."

Dan begitulah seterusnya, sampai pada pertanyaan terakhir yang ditunjukkan pada tim Shadow Gear dan Master Makarov, Jason tak henti-hentinya berkata "Cool.." dengan aduhay lebaynya. Dan saat tiba di pertanyaan terakhir, barulah mereka semua sadar bahwa ada yang tidak hadir pada pertemuan ini. Para fans jelas mendesah kecewa, tapi sorak sorai langsung terdengar beberapa detik kemudian dari pada JerZa fans club. Yup, Erza dan Jellal datang bersamaan sembari bergandengan tangan dengan sangat romantisnya (ciye ciyee) ke arah 'kerumunan masa' itu.

Rambut Jellal yang biasanya jabrig acak-acakan kini disisir rapi ke belakang, memperlihatkan tatoo di pipi kanannya semakin jelas terlihat tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi level ketampanannya. Tubuh kekarnya dibalut kaos simple dengan sablon Fairy Tail 2015 warna merah pekat seperti rambut Erza yang kini diikat ketat ke belakang membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat sempurna. Gadis scarlet itu mengenakan tanktop biru dongker dengan jaket berbahan jeans dan celana diatas lutut yang sangat serasi dengan sepatu boots berpitanya. Keduanya sangat serasi dengan setelan musim semi itu.

"Cool!..." kata Jason –entah yang keberapa kalinya- saat Jellal dan Erza menduduki kursi yang telah dipersiapkan. Wartawan dengan rambut kuning meruncing melawan gravitasi itu berkali-kali mencorat-coret catatannya dan beribu kali menjepret dua pasangan merah biru itu.

"Astaga, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ini akan sangat merepotkan," bisik Erza pada Jellal. "Dan lagi, kenapa harus si Jason dari Weekly Socier lagi?"lanjutnya dengan wajah paling bete sedunia.

"Yah, salah siapa kita telat?" tanya Jellal balik "dan siapa yang minta dianterin ke Sweet Labolatory hanya untuk sepotong kue?" tabahnya lagi, seenak udel. Erza hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi karena posisi Erza yang menghadap pria biru itu hendak berbisik lagi, Jason mengira dia hendak mencium pipi Jellal –atau semacamnya- langsung heboh luar biasa.

"Cool!... ini adalah moment yang harus diabadikan!" katanya sembari memotret banyak-banyak, entah pakai memory yang berapa giga tuh kamera. "Jadi sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian? Apakah akan ada adegan kissu di episode mendatang? Para fans pasti senang mengetahunya..."cerocosnya disertai dengan hujan lokal yang langsung meresap di microfonnya yang semakin bau jigonk.

"I-itu..." keduanya langsung salting, diiringi dengan wajah memerah dan iritasi ringan –oi, maksudnya blushing gitu- para fans JerZa langsung menjerit sembari jingkrak-jingkrak melempar spanduk "Erza luph Jellal 4-everr!" atau "Jellal get kiss Erza!" dan "We are JerZa forever!" dan sebagainya, Jason juga takkan kalah ribut.

"Ma, kalau adegan 'yang itu' kita serahkan saja pada Hiro-sama. Kita semua kan hanya memerankan..."kata Lucy menjawab pertanyaan Jason dengan bijak, langsung disambung oleh Mirajane dengan semangat membara"Lagipula kita semua memang menantikan moment itu diperankan mereka!"

Semakin merahlah wajah Erza dan Jellal saking malunya, dan para fansnya langsung berpesta saat itu juga. Jason berjingkrak-jingkrak gaje saking senangnya sembari mewiridkan kata "cool" nya yang khas dengan suara lantang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cut!..."teriak sang sutradara mengomando Hibiki untuk menghentikan acara merekamnya. Karena nggak kebagian adegan di episode 154, dia magang menjadi kameramen. Senja sudah sangat temaram menerangi sisi lain pantai Akane, dan acara shooting berjalan sangat lancar. Adegan 'khusus' Jellal dan Erza –begitu Happy menyebutnya- hanya memerlukan tiga kali pengulangan. Yang pertama karena Erza blushing sebelum wajah Jellal mendekat, yang kedua karena Jellal terlalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Erza saat gadis berambut scarlet itu baru menyebut namanya, dan yang ketiga mereka benar-benar berciuman karena terbawa suasana dan terlalu menjiwai. Ow ow ow, rupanya saat itu Jellal lupa kalau adegannya dia harus menarik wajahnya dan menjauhkan Erza saat jarak kedua bibir mereka tinggal 1 cm!

"Kerja bagus Jellal, Erza!" kata Meredy sembari memberikan dua kotak jus kemasan pada keduanya.

"Arigato Meredy."

"Hee, kalian terlalu bersemangat,"sindir Ultear yang menghampiri mereka bertiga, angin malam berhembus dan menggoyangkan rambut keunguannya. "Tapi bukankah sebaiknya kalian 'melakukannya' diluar shooting, eh?"

"Urrusai yo, Ultear!" balas Jellal kesal, Erza sudah blushing disampingnya. Walaupun malam gelap, tapi tempat itu sedikit bercahaya dari lampu besar yang menerangi bagian pengambilan gambar.

"Ano Ur-chan, sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju! Sebentar lagi adegan kita loh..."Meredy segera mendorong Ultear yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menjauhi Jellal dan Erza ke ruang ganti. "Kami duluan ya!"

Dalam waktu singkat selama istirahat itu para pemeran dan kru yang bertugas segera mempersiapkan segalanya untuk adegan berikutnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, filmnya kejar tayang sih jadi semua harus secepatnya terselesaikan. Tapi Jellal dan Erza masih duduk di tempatnya.

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi aneh.

Angin berhembus menggoyangkan pepohonan, ombak mendesir menabrak batu karang. Jellal masih menunduk, seperti melamunkan sesuatu. Perlahan, Erza mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mempersempit jarak mereka berdua, sehingga dia bisa melihat semburat-semburat kemerahan di wajah lelaki itu.

"Jellal..."panggilan lirih itu membuatnya tersadar, dia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit... dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak. Erza mencium bibirnya, menyesapnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jellal, perlahan dia memejamkan kedua onyxnya dan membalas ciuman Erza.

.

.

.

Owari...

.

.

.

Ini cerita pendek JerZa, yang terinspirasi dari ocehan ngawur anak-anak dikelas (dendam karena gw yang mereka gosipin).

Readers = selesaiin dulu woii cerita yang lain!

Cn Scarlet = Sumimasen *Aries style*

Well, gimana nih ceritanya? Bagus nggak? Makannya, aku minta REVIEW!


End file.
